A standard bath has a drain outlet in the lowermost part of the floor of the bath for draining the bath of water after use, which is closed by a separate or pop-up plug. Commonly the drain outlet is provided in floor of the bath adjacent one end of the bath. Commonly the end wall section of the bath at the opposite end of the bath to the drain is shaped so as to be as comfortable as possible to a person sitting in the bath and reclining against this end of the bath. Commonly this end wall section of the bath opposite the drain end of the bath extends upwardly at a greater angle away from the floor of the bath than does the end wall section of the bath at the drain end of the bath. Commonly this end wall section at the end of the bath is also approximately convexly curved over at least a part of its height, to make the bath as comfortable as possible for a person reclining against the bath wall.